EP 1092533 A1 discloses a method for the sequential processing of sheet-type substrates, and a press assembly having a plurality of processing stations for the processing of sheets, wherein a plurality of processing stations are arranged in succession in the transport direction of the sheets for the inline processing of these sheets, wherein at least one of these processing stations is embodied as a non-impact printing unit and at least one processing station downstream of the non-impact printing unit in the transport direction of the sheets is embodied as a dryer.
DE 10 2012 218022 A1 discloses a cold foil application unit in connection with the processing of printed sheets.
WO 02/48012 A2 discloses devices for aligning sheets, wherein the sheets are fed to the device after being offset from one another in a shingled arrangement by a shingling device, and are transferred to a device that is located downstream after alignment of the front edge and one lateral edge of the sheet, wherein an alignment cylinder, onto the periphery of which at least part of a sheet can be brought, can be used for the stream-wise alignment of the leading edge of the sheet by means of front lay marks located on the periphery of the alignment cylinder.
WO 2009/120582 A2 discloses that, in a press assembly having a plurality of processing stations for the processing of sheets, spaced from one another, individually by means of a first processing station transported sheets have a first transport speed, and in that sheets that are transported from the first processing station to a second processing station have a second transport speed in this second processing station, wherein the second transport speed used in the second processing station is lower than the first transport speed used in the first processing station.
EP 2540513 A1 discloses a press assembly for the sequential processing of a plurality of sheet-type substrates, each having a front side and a back side, said press assembly including a first printing cylinder and a second printing cylinder, wherein on the periphery of the first printing cylinder in each case, at least one first non-impact printing unit for printing onto the front side of the substrate in question is provided, and downstream of the first non-impact printing unit in the direction of rotation of the first printing cylinder, a dryer for drying the front side of the substrate in question that has been imprinted by the first non-impact printing unit is provided, wherein on the periphery of the second printing cylinder in each case, at least one second non-impact printing unit for printing onto the back side of the substrate in question is provided, and downstream of the second non-impact printing unit in the direction of rotation of the second printing cylinder, a dryer for drying the back side of the substrate in question that has been imprinted by the second non-impact printing unit is provided, wherein the first printing cylinder and the second printing cylinder are arranged so as to form a common roller nip, wherein in this common roller nip, the first printing cylinder transfers the substrate in question, which has been imprinted and dried on its front side, directly to the second printing cylinder.
DE 10312870 A1 discloses a digital printing press for sheet printing, having a digital printing couple with free format in the peripheral direction, an intermediate cylinder that is connected downstream of the digital printing couple and is at least partially covered by an elastic material, and an impression cylinder that is connected downstream of the intermediate cylinder, wherein the impression cylinder has grippers for holding the sheets and the intermediate cylinder has recesses for receiving the grippers on its periphery.
DE 10 2014 010904 B3 discloses a device for the two-sided printing of sheet-type printing substrates, wherein the printing substrate is guided on an impression cylinder through more than 360°, wherein the side of the printing substrate opposite the printed side is moved back into the operating area of an ink application unit that has already imprinted the front side of the printing substrate on an impression cylinder upstream, wherein the ink application unit can preferably be pivoted between two impression cylinders disposed one after the other, and wherein the pivotable ink application unit is an inkjet print head, for example.
DE 10 2005 021185 A1 discloses a device for applying opaque white or an effect coating layer, wherein the effect coating layer is dried or cured after being applied, and is then overprinted, wherein one or more inkjet print heads are provided within a printing press, wherein the inkjet print head(s) for applying the opaque white layer or effect layer directly to the printing substrate or indirectly to the printing substrate via an intermediate carrier is located upstream of the infeed to or within the printing press in the transport path of the printing substrate.
DE 10 2009 000518 A1 discloses a sheet-fed printing press comprising a feed mechanism for introducing printing sheets that are to be printed into the sheet-fed printing press, at least one printing couple and/or coating unit for printing the printing sheets with a static printed image that is identical for all printed sheets, a delivery unit for discharging printed sheets from the sheet-fed printing press, and at least one printing unit that does not include a printing forme and is integrated into the sheet-fed printing press for printing the printing sheets with an especially dynamic, variable printed image, wherein the or each printing unit that does not include a printing forme is integrated into the sheet-fed printing press so as to be controllable on the basis of process parameters or operating parameters or application parameters or quality parameters.
EP 2657025 A1 discloses a sheet conveyor device that comprises the following components: a first conveyor unit which includes a first holder that holds an edge of a sheet, and conveys the sheet held by said first holder; a second conveyor unit which includes a second holder that holds the one edge of the sheet, and conveys the sheet held by said second holder; a third conveyor unit, wherein the third conveyor unit includes a third holder that holds the other edge of the sheet that is conveyed by the first conveyor unit, and conveys the sheet that is held by the third holder; an independent drive unit, which independently drives the first conveyor unit; a device drive unit, which drives the entire device including the second conveyor unit and the third conveyor unit; and a control unit, which controls the independent drive unit to adjust the speed at which the third conveyor unit conveys the sheet, on the basis of a dimension of the sheet, in a conveyance direction, wherein the first conveyor unit comprises a rotatably mounted transport cylinder, and the independent drive unit comprises an independent drive motor, which drives the transport cylinder independently of a device drive system, wherein the third conveyor unit is supported to be rockable between a receiving position, at which the third conveyor unit receives the sheet from the first conveyor unit, and a transfer position, at which the third conveyor unit transfers the sheet to the second conveyor unit, and by further comprising a fourth conveyor unit, which is located on a side of the transport cylinder that is upstream in the direction of sheet conveyance, comprises a fourth holder, which holds an edge of the sheet, and transfers the sheet that is held by the fourth holder to the first holder of the transport cylinder, wherein the control unit controls the independent drive motor, in order to adjust the rotational speed of the transport cylinder in accordance with the dimensions of the sheet in the direction of conveyance, so that the other edge of the sheet that is conveyed by the transport cylinder is opposite the third holder when the third conveyor unit is fixed at the sheet receiving position, and the fourth holder of the fourth conveyor unit is opposite the first holder of the first conveyor unit after the sheet has been transferred to the third holder.
DE 1033225 A discloses a sheet feeding mechanism for printing presses, in which endless belts slide over a vacuum chamber in such a way, wherein the chamber is closed, and the vacuum is active only in openings (suction openings) of the belt opposite the paper stack or individual paper sheets, and the sheet is thereby carried along by the belts, wherein the belts are made of wear-resistant steel, wherein blow openings (chambers, tubes, slots) are preferably located adjacent to and behind the suction opening points, and cause the sheet to be separated and to float by means of blown air.
DE 4413089 A1 discloses a method for feeding sheet-type printing substrates in a shingled arrangement to a printing press using a conveyor table, in which compressed air flows continuously beneath the shingle stream, opposite the direction of conveyance of the printing substrate being fed above the conveyor table.
DE 4012948 A1 discloses a conveyor table for guiding printed sheets to a printing press, having at least one suction chamber with an axial fan attached thereto, along with perforated suction belts revolving around said fan in the conveyance table over suction openings, wherein parallel to the suction belts, openings are provided in the conveyor table, which are connected to the surrounding environment separately from suction chamber.
DE 20 2004 006615 U1 discloses a device on a conveyor table, preferably on a suction belt table, for transporting sheet-type material in a stream of sheets in a shingled arrangement from a sheet feeding mechanism to a sheet processing machine, in particular a sheet-fed rotary printing press, having one or more transport belts, for example suction belts, which can be acted upon by suction air and which can be driven and are guided endlessly around the conveyor table, and having a blowing device, which blows air underneath the stream of sheets outside of the guide area of the transport belts in the area of guide regions of the conveyor table located laterally and parallel to the transport belts, wherein, at least in the guide areas on the outer sides of the transport belts, a plurality of individual ventilation openings distributed substantially over the entire surface of the guide regions are provided, and wherein a blown air infeed is provided, such that it is at least partially coupled for ventilation openings in such a way that the guide areas can be acted on with blown air, substantially in sub-regions or over their entire surface, wherein the ventilation openings are preferably embodied in the region of the outlet-side end of the conveyor table as nozzles that are each aligned from the center of the conveyor table toward the side edges.
DE 10157118 A1 discloses an apparatus for braking printed sheets in the delivery unit of a sheet-fed printing press, having a sheet brake that operates using suction air, wherein the sheet brake is connected to a negative pressure generator via a line system and at least one valve, so that a negative pressure can be applied in the suction area on the outer radius of the sheet brake, wherein at least one sensor for determining the position of the printed sheet and a control unit connected downstream are provided, and the valve can be actuated by the control unit based upon the signals from the at least one sensor.
DE 10 2009 048928 A1 discloses an inkjet printer for printing onto sheet-type substrates, wherein the printer includes the following components: a) a printing couple transport apparatus having at least one revolving printing couple transport belt, guided via rollers and having openings, and a suction chamber apparatus located below the printing couple transport belt, wherein the printing couple transport belt or printing couple transport belts include(s) an autonomous drive unit, which impress(es) a speed upon the transport belt or transport belts, b) an inkjet printing device located above the upper drum of the printing couple transport belt, which is guided approximately horizontally, c) a transport device, located upstream of the printing couple transport device in the transport direction of the printing sheets/substrates, having at least one revolving belt, wherein the transport belt or the transport belts include(s) an autonomous drive unit, which impress(es) a speed on the transport belt or the transport belts, wherein the ratio of the speed of the transport unit located upstream of the printing couple transport belt or printing couple transport belts of the printing couple transport device to the speed of the transport belt or the transport belts of the transport unit located upstream of the printing couple transport device is selected such that the printed sheets or substrates for all sheet formats provided for the inkjet printer come to rest end to end or spaced from one another by a slight distance of up to 10 mm on the printing couple transport belt or printing couple transport belts.
DE 10141589 B4 discloses a method for operating a sheet processing machine, in which the sheets are handled displaced in the direction of transport and in multiple processing stations, wherein the speed of displacement of each of the sheets can be adjusted independently, wherein the speed of each sheet is adapted to the processing step to be carried out in the respective processing station, and wherein the speed of the sheet is different in at least two of the processing stations. The processing output of the individual processing stations may be the same during a specified period of time, or the processing output of a first processing station during a specified period of time may be greater or less than the processing output of a second processing station located upstream or downstream.
DE 10 2004 014521 B3 discloses a device for transporting sheets in printing presses from the printing couples to the sheet delivery stack, consisting of at least one gripper carriage guided on both sides on chain tracks and having gripper systems for grasping and guiding the sheets, wherein the gripper carriage delineates a rectilinear guide path above the sheet delivery stack, and after the sheet has been delivered to the sheet stack, is guided along a radius of curvature within a deflection area, and further consisting of leading edge grippers for grasping the leading edges of the sheets and delivering the sheets to the sheet delivery stack, wherein a gripper carriage support mechanism is provided solely on the rectilinear guide path above the sheet delivery stack and in the deflection area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,385 A discloses a gripper carriage, which, in the transfer area from the last sheet guiding cylinder to the gripper carriage, is supported centered via a cam roller on a cam disk, resulting in a true-to-register transfer of the sheet.